Kiss Me: James and Lily
by allyouhadtodowasstay
Summary: James receives love notes from a certain someone, and he tries to crack the case of his Soon-To-Be Girlfriend, when a special Potions lesson makes James realize who his true love really is. JxL
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me**

Third Person POV

James Potter was walking to his third class of the day, when he heard a screech of fury behind him:

"POTTER!" A voice shouted. This voice belonged to none other than Lily Evans, the beautiful Head Girl who absolutely _hated _James Potter. At least, that's what Lily Evans told everyone. There were still a few believers that shipped James and Lily so hard, but they kept quiet. The last time someone contradicted her love life, Lily hexed them like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately, she was very skilled at charms. Fortunately for Lily, that person was not. Anyway, when James heard that screech of anger, he turned around nonchalantly. Lily yelling at him was an everyday occurrence, so this was no different. Sirius, his best mate, however, scurried away. He hated Lily's tempestuous cries of anger almost as much as Lily supposedly hated James. James expected to be scolded, beaten, or even hexed, but nothing came. Instead, Lily marched right up to him and handed him a piece of parchment. "I have been informed by a friend to give this to you, no matter what. I expect an answer from you at some time tomorrow." She said stiffly, with a small blush on her cheeks.

Leaving a puzzled James behind her, she spun on her heel and walked away with her little group of friends. All of them were giggling madly. Whatever was on the parchment, James had no idea. Before Lily could escape, James shouted, "Hey Evans, go out with me?" Lily just yelled,

"Read the bloody parchment, you arse. "

"Speaking of arses, may I say yours looks rather fine today?"

Lily ignored his flirt, and continued to walk away. All of her friends were dissolving in giggles, grabbing each other for support. When James got to the dorm, his friends were waiting for him. He opened the parchment at their command, and it read:

To James: I like you a lot, but you haven't asked me out. Why not? Because you don't like me. I think you did, but I'm not so sure. Please prove me wrong. Your admirer, Yvonne (not my real name)

This puzzled James even more than his Potions assignment. He didn't know who his admirer was, and neither did Sirius or Peter. James saw that Remus had a knowing look in his eye, but he didn't say anything. Sirius had no idea who it could be, even though he's slept with every girl in the castle. Confused, James went to bed with pictures of Lily in his mind, though he didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two of Kiss Me_

**Quick a/n: Thanks for the review and favorites. I love anyone who did.**

Lily POV

I watched Potter and his stupid friends while they were huddled around the note in the Common Room. I was extremely glad to see that Remus had kept his word, and didn't tell who the letter was from. As soon as James had showed his friends the note, Remus had marched right up to me in Charms and confronted me. I guess I should have made myself more discreet; then again, James hadn't suspected anything, so I guess I was safe. I was watching James's every move now, though I would have even without the note. He was too damn hard to ignore. Every time he ran his hands through his already untidy hair, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. No wonder half of Hogwarts loved him. I swear I heard Emily Vane trying to start a James Potter Fan Club. As I watched the boys try to decode the note, I saw Remus wink at me when he caught me staring. This caused my dear friends try to stop themselves from giggling (but were quite unsuccessful). As James turned around to see what the commotion was about, I turned away quickly to pretend to be telling my friends something. For a moment, I actually felt safe. Then, James Potter started walking toward us with a grin on his face.

"What's all this giggling about, ladies?"

"Ooh, Jackson Gordon asked Lily out to Hogsmeade," Alice replied. That was partly true. I had said no, and also may have slapped him in the process. Alice looked at me and mouthed,' You owe me a Chocolate Frog.'

"Did he now?" asked James. I searched his face to see any emotion, and I felt myself grin at the slight look of anger in his eyes.

"Yup," I replied, forcing myself to blush, which wasn't hard with James's eyes on me the whole time.

"I see," he replied," Well, what did you say?" Uh -oh. This was bad. I felt slightly panicked, but thankfully Marlene saved my sorry arse by saying,

"Well, we were actually planning on spending a girl's night out. Besides, the last Hogsmeade date she had with a guy did _not _turn out when you, um, well…" She looked pointedly at James, who had crashed my date with some guy named David or something. I had found him rather dull, but I wasn't going to tell James that.

James nodded once, and then shook his head. He turned away from our table, and then turned his head to me. He looked like he was going to say something, but then quickly changed his mind. To cover up the moment, he grinned cockily at Sirius and started talking about Quidditch statistics as they made their way to their place by the fire. As soon as the boys were gone, Marlene and Alice glared at me.

"What the hell was that, Lily?" Marlene asked. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for this. Alice took no notice of this, and asked," Do you want him to like you or not?" she seethed. Once again, I shrugged.

"I'll just right the second note, and hopefully he'll forget about this." I replied

Then, to my surprise, Mary spoke up.

"You guys are all idiots. James probably still thinks Lily doesn't like him, and he just decided that you rejected him, like the last 500th times. You're overreacting to this, Lily. He won't move on over you. He's head-over-heels for you, darling."

Her little speech left my mind feeling fuzzy, and my heart feeling like it was running a 5k. Without saying good-night, I went up to my desk in the Heads room to write my next note.

'James:

I like you very much still. I saw that you like to run your hands through your hair often, and I take it you do that when you're nervous, yes? Anyway, I still doubt you know who I am, and I am grateful for that. I will give you one hint about myself: I am in Gryffindor, in your year. You will receive another hint in the next note.

~Yvonne(not my real name) '


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I REALLY NEEDED TO GET RID OF A VIRUS MY COMPUTER HAD BUT IT TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED! MORAL OF THIS STORY: DO NOT TRUST PCs!**

_Chapter 3 of Kiss Me_

James POV

After deciding that this Yvonne person was quite keen on keeping their identity hidden, I decided to write a note to her…or him, as Sirius gladly pointed out to me yesterday. I sighed, running my hands through my hair and then stopping after realizing what I was doing. After sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room, I came up with this:

'Yvonne:

Ya know, I don't really understand why you're sending me these notes. I would be fine with you just coming up to me and asking me out or whatever. I guess you like to make everything complicated, huh? Anyway, I have decided that I will take part in your wild goose chase and try to find out who you are. M only condition: Give me two hints in every note.

Write back soon,

James'

He gave the note to Lily during potions class when Professor Slughorn wasn't looking. She scanned it quickly and nodded tersely at him, which James hoped meant "I'll give it to Yvonne" and not "You're going down, Potter!" (The latter was due to past experiences involving terse nods and jinxes in the hallways). When James arrived at his dorm after Head duties, he found another note from Yvonne.

'James:

Challenge accepted. Hint #1: We have met. Hint #2: Sirius has slept with one of my best mates.

Write me back,

Yvonne (not my real name)'

Well then. This Yvonne person CLEARLY did not want to be found. Somehow, this made James want to find her even more. He showed his friends the note and went to sleep while they were still analyzing it. As James headed for his dorm, he did not see the amused looks Remus had sent his way.

**A/N: I know all my chapters have been short, but I plan on making it up to you by posting a LOT more. I'm guessing this fanfic is gonna be about 10 chapters long, based on the plans I have for this story. Love ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four of Kiss Me_

Lily POV

I was in History of Magic and I was panicking. We were learning about something having to do with prosecutions against Muggle- borns, but my mind was elsewhere. I knew Remus wouldn't tell James I wrote the notes, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give him hints! I knew that James was probably impatient with the hints that I had given him, so he was probably going to ask Remus for help! I outwardly groaned. Next to me, James glanced at me curiously.

"What's that, Evans?" He asked.

Why I chose to sit next to James was beyond me. It wasn't like it was the only seat left. I just walked in, stared at James sitting alone in the back of the class, doodling probably, and plopped down next to him.

"Sorry. Tough topic." I said, forcing down the blush that was threatening to rise up on to my cheeks. He just stared at me as if he didn't believe me, but eventually went back to doodling on his piece of parchment. I pretended to pay attention to the lecture, but my mind kept wandering to how James and I had actually held a conversation without yelling at (or jinxing) one another. For some reason, the thought made me smile. Maybe we could even friends without the help of "Yvonne"? The thought was so atrocious that I actually snorted. How lady-like. Thankfully, James didn't notice the noise that escaped from my mouth. He was still doodling…with words? I realized he was writing, not doodling. I glanced over his shoulder and tried to read what he wrote, but the only thing I could make out was "Dear Yvonne," before James folded up the parchment. The period had ended. Before James headed out the door, he wordlessly slipped the folded up piece of parchment into my hand while students filed past them. I put the square piece of paper in her pocket, only caring about the fact that James had touched my hand when he gave me the piece of paper.

"'Dear Yvonne,

It's James. I know that you obviously didn't want me guess who you were based on your vague hints in the last note. Either way, I will need another two hints if you want me to know who you are before we graduate. Ha-ha, I'm only half kidding. Still, I need clues! My mates are absolutely no help at all. The closest thing to help they gave me is suggesting that you might be a bloke. Anyway, please give me more hints! I don't want the whole bloke conspiracy to get too out of control, ha-ha.

Write back soon,

James.'"I read aloud to her friends in the privacy of their dorm. Marlene rolled her eyes as Alice and Mary giggled at James's mention of the "bloke conspiracy".

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked them.

"I think you should give him more descriptive hints from now on. We really don't need a rumor of James having a secret admirer who's a guy." Marlene responded, glancing at Alice and Mary when she said the last part.

"Yeah," Alice chimed in."Who knows what kind of feelings that rumor could bring up?"

This set them into another round of giggles again.

Later that evening, I wrote out the next note:

'Dear James,

Ha-ha. Based on what I know about your mates, I don't blame you for wanting to prove them wrong. My hints for this note:

I am NOT a bloke. Really. Don't think any differently.

My favorite subject is Potions.

-Yvonne (not my real name)'

Lily sighed, scared of how good of a guesser James might be.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriteing! It means a lot to me ^u^. This chapter was slightly longer than the other ones, and I'm hoping this will be the standard length from now on. Byee!**


End file.
